We're Gonna Take Over Reach!
by Aorta EMT
Summary: Junie and Sara are two teenage girls with a huge goal-to take over Reach! But their plans are cut short by the notoriously tall Noble Team! Captured and imprisoned, can the two gals explain themselves to the Spartans and escape, or will they be doomed to life in prison?


Junie crept along the edge of the UNSC base, keeping to the shadows of the trees. Bright spotlights illuminated the beginning of the forest, stretching the shadows out and making them seem darker by contrast. She scanned the edge of the fence for a way into the base. She could do this. She had to, if she wanted any hope of taking over all of Reach.

Sara followed closely behind, clutching her new assault rifle tightly in one hand as the other pulled out a small device to hack into UNSC equipment. "Can you see an entrance Junie?" She whispered to her partner.

Junie nodded, then pointed to a point in the barbed wire fence that was raised slightly, the ground caving a little beneath it like some animal had dug its way under recently. "We can try and squeeze through there." She whispered back. Sara's amber eyes scanned the area in search of Marines, but surprisingly there were none close enough to be a threat.

"Alright. Everything is clear right now so let's go!" She said as she swiftly dove under the opening and behind a nearby Warthog, gesturing to Junie to follow. As she joined Sara behind the 'Hog, Junie listened hard for any calls of alarm or nearby engines, but heard nothing.

"Let's go." Junie pointed to a couple of crates near the 'Hog, closer to the compound sitting in the middle of the field. Their goal. Sara nodded and peeked around the enormous wheel of the Warthog.

_Still no Marines. Odd. _She thought as she rolled behind the crates, probably containing MREs. _This is a little _too _easy. _

Junie slid behind the crates, right after Sara. "I don't see anyone!" She whispered.

"Yeah, maybe they all went out for pizza or something." Sara chuckled, glancing around.

"Haha," Junie laughed, "Think we can join 'em?"

"I wish. . ." Sara muttered, rubbing her empty belly. She nearly screamed when a large hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Why hello there ladies." A deep voice growled. "And just what exactly do you two think you're doing on a UNSC base tonight?" Sara twisted around quickly as the hand's grip became painfully tight, her worst fears confirmed. A Spartan stood behind them, a white skull glaring out at them from his helmet. Junie jumped, whipping out her Magnum in a rush of adrenaline.

The Spartan made quick work of snatching the weapon from her hands, throwing it to the ground before smashing it to pieces with one foot. "Yeah. That was actually gonna work." He said in an icy tone laced with sarcasm. "Now you two young ladies are coming with me for interrogation, got that?" The man used his free hand to grab Junie's upper arm as he dragged them onto a landing Pelican.

After boarding and shoving the two girls into a seat beside each other, he went to the front, most likely to speak with the pilot. Sara looked over at Junie, fear and determination filling her eyes.

"We can get out of this mess." She whispered softly, barely audible above the Pelican's engines as they lifted off from the ground. Junie nodded at her friend, then slowly and discreetly pulled a single frag grenade from her belt, "Set it and jump?" She whispered back, unable to keep a sly smile off her lips.

Sara nodded, a slight smirk on her lips. The Spartan was still busy, chatting away with the pilot. Boy would they get a rude awakening when that puppy went off. The girl edged over to the entrance of the Pelican, preparing to press the button opening the back as she motioned for Junie to set it off.

Junie crept back next to Sara, poised to jump. They had ten and a half seconds to get out of there once she pulled the tab. . .as the door came open behind her, Junie yanked the tab out of the grenade and tossed it over her shoulder blindly while she and Sara leapt simultaneously from the bird. Half way to the ground the two girls heard the percussion of the explosion hit their bodies, but were distracted as they hit the ground roughly, rolling down a small hill.

Sara swiftly got to her feet and dusted herself off, while Junie lay on her back and looked at the Pelican flying away with smoke coming out of it. Sara gave her friend a thumbs up. "Nice work, Junie. Now let's get outta here. No doubt they're already sending a message out for back-up. . ." She said grimly.

Getting to her feet, Junie winked at her friend playfully. "Good idea. What say you we hide out and replan?"

Sara nodded. "I'll go find a cave or abandoned house or something. You can go do whatever it is Junies do." She stuck her tongue out at her partner. With that, she began walking out into the mountains, leaving a barely noticeable trail of gunpowder behind her so Junie could find her later. She explored the area, sticking to animal paths that they could follow again later without getting too lost.

Meanwhile, Junie tied some traps for moa she knew to be inhabiting the forest with some string she had in her pocket. After slashing the tree bark near the traps with her combat knife and mentally marking the place in her mind, she found and followed Sara's powder trail.

Sara had been walking roughly and hour before stumbling on a small building, looking recently abandoned. "Covvies must've come through here. . ." She muttered. "It's a good thing the UNSC wiped 'em outta this area." She slid open the cracked wooden door. The first level seemed fairly untouched, with the exception of a few turned over pieces of furniture. The old blue and red bloodstains were hardly visible and the house seemed very cozy.

"I think I scored the jackpot. Junie ought to be happy." She smiled to herself, making her way into the kitchen and rummaging around for food. She found a few cans and a loaf of bread, which she hastily cut and ate a slice of. Not quite as good as pizza, but it would do.

When Junie came to the house, she smiled. "Nice! This is perfect! Better than that tent from last month."

Sara grinned, walking out of the house. "Isn't it? There's some bread in the kitchen. It's a little old, but it's food." She shrugged, going back in and laying down on the couch. Junie followed her in and cut a slice of the bread, then sat in an arm chair across from her. Sara's assault rifle lay on the floor next to the couch. "So. . .what's the plan from here? Personally, I feel we should lay low after such a big slip up, and this is the perfect place to do it. " She said, staring up at the wooden ceiling, arms folded beneath her head.

"Yeah, we really screwed up." Junie muttered, gnawing on the bread, "I lost my gun, so we should see if there're any weapons in her to scavenge. Then I say we try again from a different entry point."

Sara looked at her friend dubiously. "Trying again so soon? That's a big risk, even for you. What's so wrong with relaxing? Besides, I have my assault rifle and you have your grenades. We're practically unstoppable so long as we stay hidden. Anyway, after a while they'll assume we're dead and stop searching. Then we can hit 'em." She got up and stretched, "Well, I'm gonna see if there are any beds upstairs. See ya later." She waved, moving towards the staircase.

"Night." Junie yawned, stretching out on the couch and closing her eyes. At the top of the stairs Sara found four doors, two on each side of the hall. After investigating each room, she found three bedrooms and a bathroom. Out of all that, the only weapons she found consisted of a bloodied (Covenant, it looked like) and a shotgun lacking ammo. Sighing she walked into one of the bedrooms and threw herself onto the soft bed, where she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Downstairs, Junie was just starting to fall asleep when she was jerked awake by the growling of her own stomach. _I'll check the traps in the morning. . ._She thought to herself. As she tried to get to sleep again, she decided that it was too cold, so she walked drunkenly up the stairs, found Sara, and fell into bed next to her. Junie pulled the covers over herself and basically stole all of them from Sara.

After about an hour, Sara stirred in her sleep and woke up in the middle of the night, hearing noises from outside. She quickly slid out of bed, tip-toeing over to the window. She saw a group of people outside the house with a few trucks.

"Who the. . ." She muttered, squinting to see if it was UNSC or not. "Can't see. . .stupid sun is never here when I need it. . ." A soft mumble could be heard from behind, making Sara gasp in surprise. She swiftly turned around to see Junie sprawled out on the bed, talking in her sleep with a stupid grin on her face. "When the heck did she get here?" Sara shrugged to herself before shoving her friend to the ground. "Shh. . .wake up. There are people outside." She said quietly.

"Mph." Junie grunted. She stood up unsteadily and wiped a bit of drool of the side of her mouth. "Wha? Who's here?" She stumbled over to the window. "Oh shit." She cussed as usual, seeing the trucks and identifying them as UNSC. "What should we do?"

Sara bit her lower lip out of habit. "Maybe they don't know we're here. But if they decide to come in you've got your grenades and I've got my-Oh crap! My assault rifle! I left it downstairs!" She gasped as she realized where she'd left it. She walked over to the drawer she'd hidden the knife in earlier. "I guess I have this. . .knife. . .thing. . ." She grumbled, holding it boredly, already missing her big gun.

Junie still wore her supply pouch and she checked to make sure she still had the remaing four grenades. She pulled one out and tucked it in her pocket so she could get at it faster. "That's not a. . .totally bad knife. . ." Junie raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Well," She coughed, "Is there a back door or somethin-" She started, then jumped and turned to see an enormous Spartan coming through the door of the bedroom, wielding a gigantic turret.

"Jo napot." The Spartan said in fluent Hungarian.

"Jo. . .Jo Napot." Junie replied, but was lost for words after that first Hungarian "Hello." She cursed herself for forgetting the rest of the language, nervous as she was.

"I'm gonna hafta ask you two to step out side with me. You kids are done causing all this trouble."

Sara choked on air. "Sir. . .we have no idea what you're talking about. My cousin and I have done nothing. But if you're looking for someone maybe we could help?" She lied, faking a yawn.

"Is that why you have a knife in your hand and your friend grenades?" The two girls subconciously hid their weapons partially behind them while Jorge stepped closer, towering over them. Junie shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Sir, Covvies came through her recently and killed our parents. We're a little on edge." Sara said, not even flinching as he drew closer. The two girls noticed his name stenciled onto his armor: Jorge.

The Spartan Jorge paused a moment. "Come outside with me." He repeated the order, grabbing each of them by the wrists with one hand while marching them down the stairs.

"Sir? What is this about? We can help if you tell us!" Sara cried out making her voice crack as she looked up at him. They exited the house and he brought them over to the two trucks, which looked like the occupents had abandoned them, probably to search the rest of the area for the two intruders.

"No. You need to come with me." Junie struggled against his grip, twisted her arm around in a moment of pure panic until she-out of complete luck-finally broke free and began running out into the woods.

"Junie! Come back!" Sara sighed as Jorge's grip moved to her shoulder and became painfully tight. "Sir, she's just confused. If you'll let me go and get her. . ." She sent a heated glare in the direction Junie had went, yet she couldn't see her partner anymore in the darkness of the trees.

Junie had come to rest behind a large rock. She peeked around it to see if Sara had followed her, cussing as she saw that her friend was still tight in Jorge's grip.

Static crackled out of Jorge's helmet and he spoke softly to another man, Sara realized he was calling for backup and her stomach dropped. Her heart beat erratically. "S-sir? Um. . .w-what's going on?" She asked, cursing herself for sounding so weak. She sent Junie a look of panic as she attempted to get out of Jorge's iron like grasp.

_Well, I'm screwed. _She thought as beads of sweat began rolling down her face. Neither she nor Jorge noticed Junie start to take a wide path around them, creeping up until she was yards behind Jorge. She'd have to get him to let go of Sara somehow. She had her grenades, but how could she detonate one without hurting Sara?

It took her a moment to realized just what she could do. Junie pulled on out of her pouch and aimed carefully so that it would land right in front of Sara and Jorge. Then she chucked it as hard as she could and it landed right where she wanted it to: and delivered the reaction she wanted, as well. Jorge pulled Sara to the side and shoved her out of the way, anticipating an explosion. The girls had mere seconds before the Spartan realized that the grenade wasn't triggered, so Junie sprinted across the path, grabbing Sara's hand just as she threw the knife at Jorge, who dodged it easily.

As they raced into the forest, Junie and Sara could hear the heavy thumping footsteps of Noble Team's spartans.

Sara was gasping for air as she tried not to crash into one of the trees surrounding her. She could hear the footsteps growing more and more distant with every step they took. Were they slowing down? She wondered, glancing over her shoulder. Just as she did so she felt a sharp pinch at the back of her neck and she slowed her pace, Junie with her.

Reaching up with her hand to where her neck now felt numb, she found a needle poking out. She pulled it out and cursed. "JUNIE RUN!" She practically screamed to her friend, knowing she had mere minutes before she passed out and wanting to make it as hard as she possibly could for them to find her unconscious body, she broke into another sprint until the world foggy and then black.

"Crap!" Junie cussed as Sara fell to the ground. She knelt by her friend and tried to pick her up. She couldn't leave her. But fear spread through her like aggresive cancer as she too felt a sharp twinge in the middle of her back. Moving her hand to her spine, she discovered a needle and pulled it out. Maybe she'd be fine, maybe she wouldn't pass out and could save Sara too. . .

But her hand went numb, her vision softened to monotone gray, and she fell to the ground beside Sara. The last thing she knew before she passed out was the rumble of an engine, and the feeling of being carefully lifted up and put in the seat of a truck, falling asleep on someone's shoulder that she never wanted to have to wake up and face.

The Spartans had captured the girls without trouble.


End file.
